FLYING -to
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi saat cokelat Valentine yang Ino lempar karena frustrasi justru mendarat di kepala Neji? / Ini adalah salah satu fanfict dari tetralogi (?) 'Flying Chokorēto'. Kumpulkan puzzle-nya dan nikmati sensasinya (?) / NejiIno.


Patah hati di hari Valentine? Ada yang lebih buruk dari itu? Rasanya, bagi Yamanaka Ino saat ini, jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena itulah, kini ia lebih memilih duduk-duduk di atas bukit dengan wajah yang tertekuk muram dibanding berkeliling desa. Namun, setelah beberapa saat duduk merenung, toh angin yang setia membelai-belai dirinya tidak lantas membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan cokelat berbentuk hati dengan bungkus yang luar biasa indah, tapi untuk apa cokelat itu dipersiapkan kalau orang yang ingin diberikannya cokelat juga tidak ada? Sayangnya, Ino juga tidak berniat memberikannya pada sembarang orang. Memakannya sendiri? Ah—lupakan! Dia sedang dalam program diet!

Ino menghela napas dan tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri. Tangannya mengambil ancang-ancang dan—

"SASUKE-_KUN_ _NO BAKAAAA_!"

—bersama satu teriakan itu, Ino pun melempar cokelat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Cokelat berbentuk hati dengan bungkus ungu mentereng itu pun melayang—seolah berusaha menembus awan. Melayang dan melayang, hingga—

"_UKH_!"

* * *

**FLYING "-to"**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

**A/N: Sila nikmati fanfict ini sambil membayangkan tokoh-tokohnya  
dalam wujud chibi seperti di Naruto SD XD**

_**Another version of**_** 'Flying "Cho-"', 'Flying "-Ko-"', and 'Flying '-R****ē****-'"**

_**Warning**_**: **_**soft-humor. Short. **_

* * *

"Hiih!" pekik Ino saat ia melihat siapa yang baru saja menjadi korban lemparannya. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua orang itu—Ino dan si korban—hanya bisa saling melihat. Ino tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan korbannya, tapi yang ia pikirkan saat itu, _Lemparanku akurat juga, ya? Sampai-sampai seorang Hyuuga Neji tidak dapat menghindarinya!_

"Ah, _gomen ne_, Neji-_san_!" ujar Ino sambil tertawa kikuk dan mulai menuruni bukit untuk menghampiri Neji yang masih mengelus puncak kepalanya. Sedikitnya Neji tampak memeriksa rambut cokelatnya dan memastikan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengan rambutnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, hehe," sambung Ino saat ia sudah tepat di depan Neji. "Lagi pula, aku tidak menyangka kau akan lewat sini."

Neji belum juga berkata-kata. Matanya intens menatap cokelat berbungkus ungu milik Ino. Seolah tertular diamnya Neji, Ino pun hanya memiringkan kepala dan mengangkat alis dalam diam.

"_Ano_ … Neji-_san_ …."

"_BYAKUGAN_!"

"Hiiih?" pekik Ino—terkejut.

"Hemh, 50 persen cokelat hitam, 25 persen cokelat biasa, 5 persen rum, 5 persen gula, 5 persen susu dan … 10 persen bubuk merah yang tidak biasa ditemukan dalam suatu cokelat." Neji 'mematikan' _byakugan_-nya dan mengembalikan cokelat itu pada Ino. "Bubuk merah … kau mengisi cokelatmu dengan racun, ya?"

"Apa? Enak saja! Itu bukan racun, tahu! Itu …."

"Itu …?"

"Cinta! Sepuluh persen itu adalah bentuk 'cinta' yang kutuangkan dalam cokelat ini!" ujar Ino dengan mata yang tampak berbinar. Mulutnya melengkung membentuk senyum kemenangan—entah menang dalam hal apa.

Neji mengangkat satu alisnya dan memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang meremehkan. Ekspresi wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa kasihan dengan pola pikir dari otak Ino. Jenius sepertinya harus memaklumi pola pikir dari seorang gadis yang terlalu sering bermimpi.

"Itu … konyol," ujar Neji sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Cinta apaan. Apa itu dalih untuk menutupi kegagalanmu dalam menghasilkan cokelat yang enak?"

"Hah?"

"Hinata-_sama_ tidak memerlukan dalih macam-macam untuk menghasilkan cokelat yang enak. Tidak perlu pula bubuk merah yang tidak jelas," Neji terus berceloteh. "Kalau memang kau tidak bisa memasak, bukankah lebih baik kaubeli saja cokelat di toko?"

"Ap—jangan meremehkanku …," gumam Ino mulai menggeram.

"Beli cokelat di toko lebih aman, lebih terjamin rasa dan kualitasnya. Tidak perlu takut jatuh korban juga karena …"

" ... Daripada menilai cokelatku seenak matamu yang buta, lebih baik kaurasakan sendiri cokelatku!" Secepat kilat Ino membuka bungkus cokelatnya.

"… cokelatmu yang sama sekali …"

"HEAAH!" Ino pun langsung memasukkan cokelatnya ke dalam mulut Neji yang sedang terbuka.

"… tidak ena—_uph_!" Refleks, Neji pun langsung mengunyah cokelat yang sejenak terasa mengganjal di mulutnya—menghalangi usahanya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Tak lama, bunyi makanan yang tertelan terdengar dan Ino mendapati Neji sudah menunduk dalam diam.

"Heh," gumam Ino sinis sambil menyeringai, "bagaimana? Enak, 'kan?"

"Kau … a-apa yang … kaumasukkan … dalam cokelatmu …?" tanya Neji terbata-bata dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. "Bubuk … merah itu …."

"Oh, itu. Aslinya, sih, itu bubuk cabe dan sari tomat bubuk. Kautahu, 'kan? Sasuke-_kun_ tidak suka makanan manis dan ia sangat menyukai tomat, makanya kuakali dengan itu! Kupikir lumayan juga."

"LUMAYAN KEPALAMU?! KAU BENAR-BENAR BISA _MEMBUNUHKU_ DENGAN COKELAT BERACUN ITUUU, TAHU?! BRENGS*K! BARU SEKALI INI AKU MERASAKAN COKELAT SEPARAH INI! AKU BUTUH MINUM SEKARANG! BLAH!" Neji pun meninggalkan Ino yang terpaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Di tempatnya, Ino bisa melihat Neji yang meludah berkali-kali sepanjang perjalanannya menuju desa untuk mendapatkan minum.

"Tidak … enak?" gumamnya sambil berpikir keras. Kalau sebegitu tidak enaknya sampai menimbulkan perasaan akan terbunuh, berarti nyaris saja Ino 'membunuh' Sasuke. "_Huuuft_! Untung tidak jadi kuberikan pada Sasuke-_kun_. Syukur, syukur." Ino tertawa-tawa sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Nah pulang, ah!"

Nasib Neji? Bah! Mana Ino mau tahu.

*********終わり*********

* * *

Mwahahaha! Akhirnya jadi juga _ficlet_ yang idenya tercipta gara-gara obrolan tak disengaja dengan **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**-my uke (:P). Ini adalah salah satu _fanfict_ dari tetralogi (?) 'Flying Chokorēto'. Kumpulkan _puzzle_-nya dan nikmati sensasinya (?) /_duagh_!

Yah, intinya, _fanfict_ ini adalah salah satu _fanfict_ dari empat _fanfict_ dengan ide awal yang sengaja dibuat sama (bisa _copas_ itu menyenangkan dan menghemat waktu, ya~ XP). Tapi tentu aja, ceritanya akan jadi berbeda karena karakter yang berbeda pula. _Hope you enjoy all of the fics._ _And also, Happy Valentine, all_! :""")

Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Nah, sekarang sila beri komentar, kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
